Lo siento
by Carito Roronoa
Summary: Ellos se aman, pero debido al dolor que le causo a Tony la traición del Capitán y la descubierta verdad detrás del asesinato de sus padres, lo ciega la ira comenzando la pelea, que ocasiona su separación.


**Lo siento**

 **_Esta historia es Stony, así que si no te gusta el Yaoi, no se como demonios la encontraste, pero si la encontraste buscando Stony, déjame decirte que será Stony, pero muy..._** ** _muy triste... aunque odio lo triste. Por cierto no pondré la pelea, es muy aburrido escribirla y tampoco sera muy apegada_**

 ** _-dialogos-_**

 ** _~pensamientos~_**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
** Tony tenía su vista fija en la pantalla que mostraba el viejo vídeo, no soporto ver morir a sus padres, en especial a su madre… la amaba tanto, todo esto era una pesadilla. Sentía su corazón romperse al ver a su madre, su instinto le gritaba que fuera y le partiera la cara a ese tipo por el cual había iniciado todo, por el que Steve lo había abandonado y por el cual daba todo, lo odiaba por matar a sus padres, por matarla a ella y lo odiaba por hacer que el correcto y perfecto Capitán América haya desafiados todos nada más por él. Era una basura y como basura le haría pagar, hizo ademán de ir a por él, pero Steve lo detuvo. Se giró a verlo y de verdad esperaba que él no lo supiera, que no supiera lo que hizo Bucky, rogaba a todos los dioses que no, pero muy dentro de él sabía que no era así y se atrevió a hacer la pregunta -¿Lo sabias?- Steve lo miro e hizo algo que el Capitán jamás haría, mentir -No tenía idea de que él hubiera sido- Tony simplemente no podía creerlo ¡le había mentido! ¡Él! ¡¿Cómo se atrevía?!  
-No me mientas Rogers, ¿lo sabías?- lo miró, esperando que volviera a negarlo, a que lo negara aunque fuera verdad, no quería creer que él supiera todo -Si- una simple y llana respuesta salió de sus labios, una respuesta que le dolió en lo más profundo de su alma, su reacción instintiva había sido alejarse, no era cierto, nada de lo que sucedía era verdad ¿acaso el gran Capitán América le había mentido? No podía ser cierto, siempre había sido su héroe. Lo admiraba y aunque se había engañado a si mismo lo amaba, lo amaba más que a nada, pero no podía ser verdad. Era una horrible pesadilla claro, todo esto era mentira, era una broma de Wanda, pero él sabía que Wanda estaba encerrada, que no podía ser ella, sabía que todo esto era real y que El Capitán, SU Capitán le había mentido ¿Y todo porque? ¡Por su estúpido amigo!  
Tony enfureció y golpeó al Capitán y así comenzó toda la pelea. Bucky intento dispararle pero detuvo el arma y su brazo al intentar golpearlo, lo elevó por el aire y lo golpeó en el suelo, restringiendo todo movimiento que pudiera hacer y se preparó para darle el golpe final, iba a disparar pero el escudo dio con su parte trasera y ocasiono que fallara el tiro, el Capitán agarro su escudo y envistió a Tony con el, alejándolo de Bucky.

Stark se impulso con sus manos y embistiendo a Steve lo alejo e hizo que cayera al suelo, poniéndolo en ese instante un tipo de aparato en los pies evitando así su movimiento, gracias a esa pequeña distracción, Bucky le asesto un golpe debajo de su mandíbula, pero Tony lo elevo y estampo contra un pilar, intentó dispararle, pero Bucky tomo su mano y la aplasto. Sin ver otro modo, decidió usar los misiles, pero nuevamente el soldado del invierno logro evitar la muerte, moviendo la mano en otra dirección, mientras tanto Steve se liberaba con su escudo de esas esposas en sus pies y al liberarse corrió en ayuda de su amigo, pero mientras Tony y Bucky peleaban, debido al misil, parte de las instalaciones callo sobre ellos. Steve aprovecho esto para irse con Bukcy, pero Tony logro salir de los escombros, por lo que Steve no tuvo otra más que dejar ir a Bukcy y que se fuera, mientras el enfrentaba a Tony.

-Por favor Tony, no hagas esto más difícil- Steve miraba a Tony con ojos suplicantes, diciéndole con la mirada que parara toda esta locura -¡¿Más difícil, acaso no piensas en como me siento Rogers?!- odiaba que Tony le llamara de esa forma, lo odiaba -¡Matarlo no los traerá a la vida! Por favor Tony, él no sabía- Tony apretó sus dientes y sus puños ¡¿Qué importaba si lo sabía o no?! ¡había matado a sus padres! -¡A la mierda si no lo sabía!- sus ojos eran fuego puro, ese hermoso color castaño que tanto amo, se transformo en un color oscuro y lleno de odio y dolor -¡Eran mis padres!- cuando vio que levantaba su mano listo para darle, el levanto su escudo evitando así el tiro mortal. Stark inmediatamente aprovecho que Steve se había cubierto para ir por Bucky, pero se sorprendió al sentir un peso extra y al ver al capitán arruinando su bota.

Como pudo, logro arruinar el intento de escape de ese maldito bastardo que había matado a su madre. Tony cayó junto con Steve y Bucky, logrando este último arrastrarlo con él a lo mas profundo comenzando una pelea. Steve trato de hacerlo entrar en razón nuevamente -Tony detén esto antes de que sea demasiado tarde- debajo de la mascara Tony torció sus labios en desacuerdo -No me importa, mato y mi madre- en ese momento Steve lo supo, no podría parar esto por nada del mundo, o ganaba él o Tony, no había de otra. La batalla siguió, incluso Bucky se unió, logrando estos últimos darle una paliza a Tony. Pero Tony logro apartar al Capitán, aunque casi pierde contra el soldado, con su reactor logra volarle el brazo y dejarlo inhabilitado, en ese momento Steve, se para y con su escudo evita la energía de Tony. Poco después el Capitán toma ventaja y logra acorralarlo en la pared con una serie de golpes que Stark logra analizar y vencer, cuando esta en el suelo justo en frente de Bukcy Steve pronuncia -Es mi amigo- Tony siente su sangre arder -Yo también lo era- ¡Es mentira, es una maldita mentira! No eran amigos, claro que no, era mas que eso ¡ellos se amaban! ¡él lo amaba! ¿Como pudo? No lo entendía. Le dio unos últimos golpes y lo alejo de Bucky, no quería seguir dañandolo -Quédate en el suelo. Ultima advertencia- sabía que Steve se iba a parar, oh claro que si lo sabía, era un maldito necio, pero no espero su contestación -Podría hacer esto todo el día- ¡¿Qué no se cansaba?! ¡Lo tenia harto!

La ira nublo su juicio e iba a disparale a la persona que mas amaba, gracias a Odín que Bukcy lo detuvo, pero esa pequeña distracción ocasiono que el Capitán lo alzara y estrellara en el suelo, comenzando así una serie de golpes en la mascara con ayuda de su escudo, logrando por fin quitársela y apartarla de su rostro. Tony se asusto al ver que Steve, lo iba a matar ¿acaso es que amaba mas a ese maldito soldado? levanto las manos intentando parar el golpe, el cual nunca llego y termino incrustándose en la fuente de energía de su traje, dejándolo inútil y débil, lo miro con una ira que Steve no soporto ver y cerro sus ojos con dolor. Como pudo se aparto de arriba de Tony, al hacerlo el rostro de Tony mostró todo el dolor que se guardaba, haciendo que sus facciones se contrajeran y le dieran unas incontrolables ganas de llorar.

Al pararse Steve, saco su escudo del pecho de Tony y se dirigió hacia Bukcy para auxiliarlo, al ver esta escena Tony sintió su corazón partirse ¿prefería al soldado? ¡¿Lo prefería antes que a él?! si era así ¡bien! mejor para él, cuando le dio la espalda grito -Ese escudo no te pertenece- Steve siguió caminando mientras ayudaba a Bucky -no lo mereces- si lo merecía, solo él lo merecía, pero se sentía tan dolido con él, que quería hacerlo sentir aun peor de lo que seguro se sentía -¡Mi padre hizo ese escudo!- Steve sintió que su corazón se agrietaba con cada paso que daba lejos de Tony y aún más al escucharlo decirle aquello, pero lo último logro que soltara su escudo, él tenía toda la razón, no merecía ese escudo, no merecía su amor e incluso no merecía ser llamado Capitán América.

Tony no creyó lo que vio, al ver que el escudo caía se sintió la peor basura y quiso gritar, quiso gritarle y decirle todo lo que en verdad sentía, quería decirle que si se merecía el escudo, que era su héroe, quería gritarle que lo amaba y que aun así lo perdonaba, que no importaba lo que hiciera, que él siempre lo amaría, incluso si lo dejaba por Bukcy, pero no podía, sus ojos se cristalizaron, su garganta no emitía sonido alguno, sentía un agujero en el corazón y como si algo lo estrujara fuertemente, lo único que podía hacer, era escucharse a sí mismo ~Por favor Steve, no me dejes. No te vayas de mi lado, no puedes abandonarme, me lo prometiste. Me prometiste que no me dejarías ¡LO JURASTE, NO PUEDES DEJARME! No tú... por favor, regresa~ sintió las lagrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas al ver que el Capitán había desaparecido dejándolo en ese frito y desolado lugar sin acudir en su ayuda -Te necesito- al decir esto último soltó un fuerte alarido que llego a los oídos de Steve y lo hizo tensarse, en ese momento tenía ganas de soltar a Bucky e ir en su ayuda, ese grito sonó tan desgarrador que le oprimió el pecho y con una fuerza sobrehumana logro dejar ese sentimiento y alejarse de ese lugar.

~Lo siento Tony, se que te defraude y traicione tu confianza. Espero que algún día puedas personar lo que te hice~ miro al cielo y suspiro -En verdad lo siento- y desapareció junto con Bukcy. En el camino los encontró T'Challa y juntos se dirigieron a Wakanda, donde se mantendrían ocultos de todos.

 **Debo decir que me partió el corazón hacer esta historia, tal vez haga una continuación o tal vez no... depende de mi imaginación.**

 **Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi me gusto escribirla... bueno, no. Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi me gusta esta pareja. Es mi primer historia de ellos juntos... bueno casi xD**

 **Tal vez haga una de ellos juntos 100% love**

 **hasta luego**


End file.
